It is known that in the art relating to the packaging of containers of various shapes such as bottles, small receptacles and the like there is the need to align the containers in arrays consisting of a predefined number of rows and columns depending on the dimensions of the packaging box into which they must be inserted by means of a transportation head which removes the array of containers and places it in the box.
Automatic machines which are designed for this purpose are also known, the machines being substantially divided into two parts which are arranged alongside and synchronized with each other. In the first of these parts the arrays of containers are formed, while in the second part the box to be filled is formed, the connection between the said parts being effected by the head for gripping and inserting the array, already formed, inside the box.
More particularly, formation of the rows is performed by a belt for conveying containers arranged in a single line, the belt being equipped with means for effecting a movement in the transverse direction, which is designed to bring the end of the belt, at which the containers leave, into alignment with fixed receiving channels arranged above an auxiliary conveyor belt onto which the feeder belt unloads the containers for successive filling of each channel until the array to be boxed has been formed.
Although functional, these machines have drawbacks arising from the fact that it is not possible to achieve high working speeds during operation since the transportation head must in any case wait for formation of the array before being able to intervene.
In addition, in order to be able to increase the working speed, it is necessary to increase considerably the dimensions of the various parts with an obvious increase in costs and overall dimensions of the machine which must, however, be inserted in line with other apparatus and therefore cannot be expanded beyond certain limits.
Any need for re-tooling due to a change in size following variation in the shape and/or dimensions of the container to be transported also requires complicated operations for adjusting the guides which laterally delimit the receiving channels and the conveyor belt, as well as adjustment of the movement of the latter in the transverse direction. These operations increase greatly the downtime of the machine with a consequent reduction in the productivity thereof.